Claudia Ferri
est une actrice québécoise née à Montréal, au Canada. Elle a incarné l'épouse mortelle de Claude Dévereux dans le cinquième épisode de la série Highlander. Biographie Claudia FerriAgent Rebel.com est née dans une famille multiculturelle à Montréal au Canada. Son père a des origines italiennes et les ancêtres de sa mère sont irlandais, écossais, français et amérindiens. Lorsque tous les membres de sa famille se sont réunis pour les fêtes, l'italien, le français, l'anglais et l'arabe sont parlés parmi les cousins , les oncles et les tantes rassemblés pour l'ocassion. Pas étonnant donc qu'elle soit polyglote puisqu'elle parle couramment l'anglais, l'italien, le français et l'espagnol à la vie comme à la scène et qu’elle simule de façon convaincante le russe, le portugais, le grec et plus encore ! La côte est des États-Unis est un lieu familier pour elle car Claudia y a voyagé durant les étés de son enfance pour aller dans l'État de New York, à New Jersey, en Pennsylvanie et au Massachusetts rendre visite à ses cousins et ses proches parents. Plus tard, séduite par le climat américain, sa famille a construit une maison à Naples, en Floride. Alors que Claudia était rendait visite à ses parents à Naples, sa carrière prend un tournant important en 1996, alors que son agent l'informe qu'elle est considérée pour jouer aux côtés de Donald Sutherland et Aidan Quinn dans le film de Christian Duguay, The Assignment, rôle qu’elle finit par obtenir. Il s'agissait là, en effet, de son premier grand rôle au cinéma. Elle a fait aussi ses débuts sur le petit écran dans un épisode de la série télévisée MacGyver en 1989 puis d dans la comédie musicale Hard Core Logo en 1996 om elle jouait le rôle de la petite-amie de John Oxenberger. L'année suite, elle décroche un rôle uimportant dans le thriller canadien Contrat sur un terroriste aux côtés de Aidan Quinn, Donald Sutherland et Ben Kingsley. En 2003, dans la comédie canadienne Mambo Italiano, Claudia Ferri incarne la sœur de Luke Kirby. Pour ce rôle, elle est nominée en 2004 en tant que « Meilleure actrice de soutien » aux Jutras et aux Canadian Comedy Awards, pour son rôle dans Mambo Italiano, puis en 2005, elle remporte un ACTRA Award dans la catégorie « Outstanding Performace By an Actress in Film or Television » pour son interprétation d’Elena Batista dans Ciao Bella. . En 2009, elle a joué dans la série web Assassin's Creed II : Lineage, en plus de prêter sa voix, autant en français qu'en anglais, au jeu vidéo du même nom. En 2010, elle se retrouve à nouveau auprès d'Aidan Quinn dans le film Across The Line : The Exodus of Charlie Wright où elle interprète Mary, une escorte mexicaine hantée par le fait que sa beauté commence à s'estomper. En 2011 et 2012, on a pu la voir dans le rôle de la chef autochtone Nicole Jackson, dans la populaire série The Killing sur AMC, qui a permis à un auditoire plus large d'apprécier sa performance dans un rôle marquant ainsi que dans la première série de Direct TV, Rogue, où elle a campé le rôle de la Lieutenant Sophia Hernandez, aux côtés de Thandie Newton et Marton Csokas. En 2014, Claudia interprète le rôle titre de la minisérie La Marraine , basée sur l’histoire vraie de Inès Barbosa-Hernandez, qui était à la tête d’un réseau de trafic de drogue et de blanchiment d’argent à Montréal, dans les années 90. Ce rôle lui vaudra une nomination au gala des pris Gémeaux, dans la catégorie « Meilleure actrice principale dans une série dramatique ». Depuis l'automne 2015, Claudia Ferri a fait son entrée dans Unité 9 en tant que prisonnière protégée de Marie (Guylaine Tremblay). Filmographie sélective * 1992 : Highlander (1 épisode) **''Chute libre'' : Femme de Devereux * 1994 : Sleeping with Strangers : reporter * 1996 : Hard Core Logo : Celine * 1997 : Omertà II - La loi du silence ("Omertà II - La loi du silence") (feuilleton TV) : Christina Favara * 1997 : Contrat sur un terroriste (The Assignment) : Maura Ramirez * 1999 : Omertà, le dernier des hommes d'honneur (série TV) : Christina Panzonni * 1999 : Chantage sans issue (36 Hours to Die) (TV) : Gordano * 1999 : Bonanno: A Godfather's Story (TV) : Fanny Labruzzo (Older) * 2000 : Artificial Lies : Audrey Wettering * 2000 : Stardom : Ruth Levine * 2001 : Soother : Mrs. Urbain * 2001 : Killing Time : Connie * 2001 : Snow in August (TV) : Leah * 2001 : Viva la Frida! (TV) : Frida Kahlo * 2001 : Un bébé pas comme les autres (No Ordinary Baby / After Amy) (TV) : Infirmière Donovan * 2001 : Dead Awake : Lena Savage * 2003 : Ciao Bella (série TV) : Elena Batista * 2003 : ''Mambo italiano : Anna Barberini * 2003 : Les Aventures tumultueuses de Jack Carter (série TV) : Anna Bertoli * 2005 : Saving Milly (TV) : Norma Alvarado * 2005 : Hunt for Justice (TV) : Tina * 2007 : Mariage et Conséquences (Too Young to Marry) (TV) : Joan * 2008 : Le Dernier Templier (mini-série) de Paolo Barzman : Agent du FBI Louisa Acevedo * 2009 : Dédé, à travers les brumes : Cha Cha * 2009 : La Bague de Sophia (Ring of Deceit) (TV) * 2009 : Assassin's Creed: Lineage (TV) : Maria Auditore * 2015-... : Unité 9 (TV) : Bétina Selanes Nomination *Nomination pour le Jutra de la meilleure actrice de soutien en 2004 pour Mambo Italiano Références en:Claudia Ferri